


Our love was made for phone screens

by iamleavingthisfandom



Series: Don't try this at home (unless you want to) [8]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Daddy Kink, Eddie gets that dick, Eddie wants that dick, Finger Sucking, Fluff, M/M, Nobody is Dead, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Richie Tozier is a service top, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, all the fics in this series can be read as stand-alones guys, but I wanted to write her being all like "i can't believe what a slut you've become" @ eddie, filming kink, myra isn't a big presence lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamleavingthisfandom/pseuds/iamleavingthisfandom
Summary: “I just can’t get over the fact that they called you my ‘sugar baby,’ Eds,” he grinned, but Eddie didn’t care. He felt something swoop in his stomach every time he heard that. “Sure, ‘sugar baby.’ You’re just in it for my money and my dick, and I’m just in it to dom you around,” he snorted. Eddie let out a noticeably strained laugh, trying not to be obvious about how this was affecting him.Apparently, he wasn’t successful, since Richie looked at him in confusion before getting an excited look.“No way.”“Can we not?” Eddie groaned and looked down. He wasn’t all too happy about that himself, but for some reason his dick decided that he would be turned on whenever anything even remotely suggesting daddy kink came up. It wasn’t like he chose this. He was a forty year old man, he was way too old for that.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Don't try this at home (unless you want to) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546576
Comments: 34
Kudos: 249





	Our love was made for phone screens

**Author's Note:**

> You love to love them, your favourite bastard is back from their depressive episode! Fresh 40yo reddie porn, now with 100% more daddy kink.  
> Idk, I just really love them being _soft_ and sweet and caring with each other. But also I do have some kinkier stuff coming up, I guess. If my motivation doesn't run out, which it does sometimes. Anyway, I have several WIPs I can and will work on, and I'm not nearly done with this series, but things have been a bit rougher lately, so I'm taking longer writing all of them  
> And yes! Their plug makes another appearance bc I love writing them using toys bc h e l l y e a h

Richie had taken a break from meeting with his agents, editors, and whoever else could potentially influence his career. The break wasn’t a long one by any means, but it did allow them to spend a couple of days uninterrupted by phone calls, writing, meetings, and sudden new opportunities. 

Eddie was ecstatic about that.

He’d heard that the two of them were boring from the Losers a few times (playful teasing, just playful teasing), but he couldn’t care less. Sometimes, when they had the time to, they went out and did _fun_ stuff. Just two weekends before then they went to explore a new Asian fusion place and then saw a play. But more often than not, he just really wanted to stay in with Richie and be as touchy as possible. Not even in a sexual way, necessarily. 

Well, mostly in a sexual way. Fuck off. 

And he really didn’t think that Bev or Stan, who were the only ones to bring it up, were in any position to judge, what with their evenings spent cuddling and/or solving damn puzzles with their respective partners. 

Back to the matter at hand, though, Eddie was fucking ecstatic to spend a couple of days at home with Richie without interruptions and to probably get fucked into next week. 

What made him extra horny, though, was that just the day before Richie’s much awaited time off, they had gone out to a small café, and maybe he thought it was cute that they wrote the names on the paper cups in a fancy way. So _maybe_ he had gotten a coffee with _Eddie_ written on it in lovely cursive letters.

And _maybe_ they were papped almost immediately after they sat down with their coffee, Eddie’s name on his coffee cup facing the camera. So, sure as fuck, the very next day there were articles sent to him by his friends left and right that talked about ‘Richie Tozier and his close friend Eddie.’

Well, that was one of the more flattering titles. There were worse ones.

He was just scrolling through his twitter feed while Richie was out getting them croissants, not bothering anyone, when he saw the first one. It was fairly innocent, as innocent as tabloid gossip can get, really, and it didn’t even come from any accounts he followed — it was recommended, he assumed, based on his… semi-regular searches of Richie’s name on twitter.

What? He was proud of his celebrity boyfriend, sue him.

The second one he saw called him a ‘mystery friend,’ in quotation marks, which made him cringe a little. It was as if the article with them sucking face from a few short weeks before just disappeared from public consciousness. Maybe that was for the best, though.

A little embarrassed (he assumed being hot under the collar was from embarrassment — right?) and a bit more curious, he looked through the variety of articles to be found. The pictures were the same three: them sitting outside the coffee shop, Eddie facing the camera while Richie was half turned away. One of the pictures was of Eddie laughing, his hand on Richie’s shoulder _(he remembered, Richie kept making dumb food-related puns and he couldn’t help himself and started to laugh. Then he couldn’t stop laughing, so he pretended to hit Richie on the arm lightly, which really was just an excuse to feel up his biceps)_. Another was of them holding hands on the table, a ridiculous smile left over on his face from incessant laughing. And the third one had Richie reaching over the table to kiss him, with Eddie leaning in to meet him halfway.

With a small sigh he got back to twitter, and that was when he saw the fourth picture circulating around. It was of them kissing over the table, hands still clasped, but it was taken from a different angle than the other three. This one was grainier, too, as if someone had zoomed in on the camera on their smartphone to catch the moment Richie closed his eyes as their lips touched for a few seconds. Eddie was facing away from the camera, but that didn’t matter. The way Richie’s hand was resting on his jaw, the tenderness of the kiss that was captured — those things mattered. It was kind of weird to see himself from this angle, and it was weirder still to see Richie like this: from an outsider’s perspective, looking at how he got when he was with Eddie. It was weird in the best way possible, though.

He felt something warm grow in his chest the longer he looked at Richie’s fingers on his jaw in that picture. His hand, with all the gentleness of its grip, still covered the entirety of Eddie’s jawline _so easily_ , and looked _so big_ in comparison to his face that he had trouble considering the ramifications of them being papped in public, because his mind was too focused on _other things_. Like the fact that Richie could move him in any way he wanted. Or that he knew for a fact that Richie could hold both his hands down with just one of his own. 

It was a lot to consider and really took his attention off the articles. At least until his former coworker (one of the few people from NYC he was still on speaking terms with) sent him a link to one of the articles with a single question mark being the only message to accompany it. He replied with a simple _yeah_ only to sputter at the _Look at you, scoring big;)_ that followed. 

Sure, he sputtered, but he also felt an inexplicable smile tug at the edges of his mouth, so he decided to lurk a bit more. And maybe it was a smart decision, seeing as with every _no way, Richie Tozier is dating? why wasn’t I notified_ and _Ugh look at them they’re both so lucky_ and _rly jealous of Eddie, but lowkey jealous of Richie too they’re both gorgeous_ that he read, the heat he felt inside grew. So did his satisfied smile.

That was until, finally, he came across a _Look at that size difference damn… also that guy looks like he’d call Tozier ‘daddy’ send tweet_ that made his face flush a bright red. 

Well, fuck.

So perhaps he was enjoying what little power play they had incorporated into their sex lives quite a lot. And he had been very enthusiastic about including more dom/sub dynamics. He knew he really wanted to try daddy kink, had known about that for a while from his research online through the years, but couldn’t really find the time or courage to talk to Richie about that yet. He was building up to it. The only reason he could bring up all the previous kinks to Richie was that he had been thinking about them for _weeks_ , about how to phrase it, how to start the conversation. Plus, with teasing, begging, and being tied up, he was pretty sure Richie would be as into them as he was (which turned out to be true). With daddy kink, though… he didn’t know. 

So as he read the tweet _blatantly_ calling him out, even though the person who wrote it had no idea who he was, Eddie’s cheeks went hot, and not just at the thought of strangers considering his sex life. His mind was about to go places when he heard the front door thump open and yelped as Richie’s voice announced he was finally home.

Richie was in the living room in an instant, his shoes still on his feet and eyes wide. He was also holding a brown paper bag.

“Eds, what the fuck, are you okay?” Eddie cringed to himself. 

“I’m fine, I just wasn’t expecting you to crash the door through the wall,” he snapped. Yes, he went right to annoyance when he felt embarrassed. Shut up. “And take off your shoes before you trail dirt all over the apartment.” Richie looked at him incredulously.

“It’s LA. It’s like 65 degrees outside and it’s drier than your mom’s—” here Eddie threw a pillow at him from the couch, eliciting a loud laugh from Richie. “Alright, don’t get your panties in a twist.” He heard Richie go back to the hallway.

Despite himself, Eddie smiled, feeling mildly less embarrassed now. His cheeks were still red, but he was handling the situation somewhat better. He put the pillow back on the couch before going to the front door to properly greet his boyfriend. 

He walked up to Richie just as he toed off his sneakers and looked up at Eddie, smiling brightly. Eddie couldn’t hold back a responding smile if he tried.

“Hey,” he said, yanking Richie down into a kiss by the front of his T-shirt. There quickly appeared hands on either side of his hips as he smiled into the kiss. The strong grip he felt made him think of the pictures he saw and the tweets he’d read, and well… he found nothing better to do than to lick into Richie’s mouth insistently, holding tightly onto his T-shirt. Before pulling away, he bit on Richie’s lip, just to keep him interested. He opened his eyes to find a slowly blinking Richie, obviously confused but not in a bad way at all.

“What was that for?” he licked his lip and Eddie just knew they had to get to a horizontal surface as soon as possible.

“Have you seen the articles yet?”

“The…? _Oh,_ that’s what’s got you all hot and bothered?” Richie’s grin could only be described as shit-eating, but Eddie was not going to put up with teasing. Well, at least not in the hallway and not _that_ kind of teasing. So he pulled Richie by the front of his shirt he was still holding and towards the living room. “Does someone like being the center of attention?” 

“Shut up,” Eddie responded with a grin of his own, pushing Richie down on the couch as soon as they were next to it and climbing into his lap. 

Richie didn’t listen.

“Maybe if you like the attention so much, I should include some bits about our sex life in my next show,” Richie’s mouth was going a mile a minute while Eddie plucked the bag from between his fingers and set it on the coffee table next to the couch. “I was going to talk a bit about it anyway, but I wanted to keep it vague — but if you like it so mu—mph,” Eddie cut him off with a harsh kiss, burying his hands in the mess of Richie’s hair that he hadn’t brushed since he woke up that day. 

Thankfully, Richie didn’t object to Eddie’s way of shutting him up and immediately put his hands up under Eddie’s shirt, his fingers roaming over Eddie’s sides and back, heating his skin even further. 

Eddie pushed Richie’s mouth open with his tongue, way too eager to get to touch every and any part of him to wait. Perhaps Richie’s willingness to show him off in public got him a bit too desperate, seeing as he was a 40-year-old man making out with his boyfriend on the couch like they were horny teenagers, his dick already catching up with the program, but so what? Richie didn’t seem to mind, and that was all that mattered to him. 

He pulled away from Richie’s spit-slicked lips to give him a smile and dive down to suck on his neck, too eager to get his lips on every inch of Richie’s _big, muscular and powerful, and did he mention big?_ body to think of anything to say. He knew Richie would take over the talking for him, though.

“Not that I don’t appreciate the enthusiasm, Eds,” Richie’s voice _only just_ started showing signs of breathlessness, and Eddie almost smirked into the hickey he was working on, “because I really fucking do. But do you want to maybe talk about whether we want to officially come out?” He felt Richie swallow thickly when he grazed his teeth hotly over the wet spot of the love bite and moved to suck another one into his skin. “Take control of the narrative and all that.”

“First I want to get dicked down good,” he breathed into Richie’s ear, feeling a sharp exhale hit his collarbone. 

“I think we can arrange that,” Richie’s chuckle didn’t mask his desperation, and Eddie was really glad to know he wasn’t the only one affected.

He was halfway into sucking the third hickey into Richie’s neck when his phone buzzed with a message. Groaning a little into the kiss, he decided to pointedly ignore it, hoping whoever sent it gets the message to fuck off. But then, just as he moved to kiss Richie’s lips, biting on the lower one, his phone buzzed again. He ignored it, but it buzzed again not five seconds later. Richie was the one to break the kiss and connect their foreheads, breathing deeply.

“Just answer it before it vibrates off the table.”

“Fine,” Eddie huffed, pecking Richie on the lips before leaning back to reach the phone. He leaned so far that Richie had to hold him up with hands on his back so that he didn’t fall, but fuck if he was leaving Richie’s lap now. He unlocked his phone to see that he had five unread texts from Myra. Well, _that_ could not be good.

**Myra, 12:32 p.m.**

**Is that you on TMZ??  
What has that man done to you?  
It’s too cold out for you to be wearing just a T-shirt  
You know I still worry about you, Eddie-bear  
And you shouldn’t be drinking coffee, you know it upsets your stomach**

Despite being turned on just seconds before, Eddie was now about to throw up. He felt an all-too-familiar sickly feeling rush to his stomach and grip it as he looked at the bright phone screen that almost made his eyes hurt. It must have shown on his face, because Richie’s hand was instantly cupping his cheek.

“Hey, hey, who is it?” Eddie fought the urge to move away, and with a stroke of Richie’s thumb relaxed into his touch, closing his eyes and collecting himself a little.

“Myra,” he spit out, turning the phone so that Richie could read the messages. He could see his eyes move back and forth over the lines as a frown appeared on his face and his jawline became more prominent as he clenched his teeth. He mostly did it when he was angry. Regardless of this whole situation they were in, Eddie couldn’t help admiring the sharp cut of Richie’s jaw, even more obvious with his muscles flexed. He bit his lip as the anxious feeling still swirled deep in his stomach, but was now joined by something that made him want to leave bites up Richie’s jaw to his ear.

“Man, she needs to learn when to let go,” Richie’s tone didn’t really carry a joke in it. Eddie was grateful for that. He was even more grateful when he looked up and saw love and care in Richie’s eyes, alongside something deeper. Something almost angry, not hidden but expertly held back. He knew Richie wanted nothing more than to unload on Myra, fuck knows they’ve both done it enough times when venting _(and for each of those times Eddie initially felt guilty — but he also felt very free, and he would choose to be free and bad, rude, inconsiderate, over being as kind as he felt he had to be, but be locked in his weakness when he knew full well his empathy to be a strength)_. But Richie was holding back. He wasn’t doing anything or even saying anything about it. Instead, he was giving Eddie space to process and deal as he needed to.

Something Myra never understood, and something that came so easily with Richie.

He smiled a bit. It just got easier.

_Eddie, 12:38 p.m._

_Sure, it’s me.  
I don’t want things to get ugly, Myra. Please stop texting me._

His phone showed a three-dot message right as he hit _sent_ on the second one, and he sighed deeply. He really didn’t want to hurt her if he didn’t have to; he never liked that. But sometimes she went too far, and he wasn’t perfect.

Ignoring the swirl in his stomach, he leaned in to kiss Richie again. He followed Eddie’s lead, letting him make the kiss as hard or as soft as he needed it at the moment. Eddie’s touches quickly grew hotter as he tried to deal with the anxiety, annoyance, and the nasty mix of feelings still making his heart beat a bit too fast.

The phone buzzed _again_ and Eddie was ready to stab someone if they kept being interrupted. He unlocked the phone in a swift movement, staring at yet another message from Myra. One of them was just five crying emojis in a row. It made him cringe.

**Myra, 12:39 p.m.**

**You were never this inconsiderate before you went to California, Eddie-bear!  
Why are you being so mean, you know I hate it when you’re being mean**

_Eddie, 12:41 p.m._

_I hate it when I have to  
But you have to stop texting me if you keep doing this  
I don’t need your input on how to live my life_

**Myra, 12:44 p.m.**

**What has that man done to you??  
[www.tmz.com/2016/09/30/richie-tozier-and-mystery-guy-spotted-downtown](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ) is that really who you want to be???  
Fine, don’t listen to me  
Have fun being a funnyman’s whore  
You know he’ll never take care of you like I do  
You two don’t have what we had**

Eddie’s eyebrows practically hit his hairline. Enough was enough.

All through this exchange, Richie sat patiently, stroking Eddie’s hip in a soothing manner, waiting for him to be done. Eddie felt like rewarding such behavior _(or more like showing his utter gratitude for Richie being in his life)_ , so he brought him into a kiss, soft but demanding, soon lifting a hand to the side of their connected faces and pressing the button of the camera app he had opened earlier. Once that was done with, he sat back on Richie’s thighs, chuckling softly at the both tender and disoriented expression Richie was wearing, and went to check the photo.

It was a pretty good one. The sunshine flooding from the windows was _just_ bright enough for both of them to be recognizable in profile while Eddie very visibly sucked on Richie’s upper lip. He grinned. Oh yeah, this was perfect.

“What’s that?” Richie asked, now over the kiss and curious. Eddie turned the phone to show him.

“I was thinking of sending this to Myra. She called me a ‘funnyman’s whore,’ so I want to show her just how right she was,” he tapped quickly to attach the photo to the message, but hesitated before sending it. “If it’s okay with you?”

Richie’s shit-eating grin was answer enough.

“Eddie baby, you can send your bitch of an ex-wife any picture of us in any compromising position you want and I will support you wholeheartedly.” Eddie chuckled as he tapped on the screen, watching as the message was sent out. “In fact,” he looked up at Richie again, curious what he might suggest, “I have another idea for what we can send her.”

“I’m not sending her a picture of us having sex, Rich,” he rolled his eyes with an affectionate smile, and Richie laughed.

“That wasn’t what I had in mind, but I like the way you think. Let’s see here,” he busied himself by taking Eddie’s arm, with more tactile contact than was strictly necessary. He gently arranged his hand so that his middle finger was sticking out, and then extended his own hand, flipping the camera off as he kissed Eddie’s cheek, making him laugh a little. That was when he clicked the camera.

The picture was pretty much perfect. Eddie couldn’t believe how happy he looked in it, while they both were flipping Myra off. Richie’s grin wasn’t entirely hidden in his cheek. He smiled. He was really happy with this, what he had now. Myra could never take it away from him.

He sent the picture and put his phone on silent, fully intending to throw it in a direction that was away, but then, curious, tapped on the link Myra had sent him. Well, he hadn’t seen _that one_ yet.

The title, in big bold letters, stated: **Richie Tozier and his sugar baby spotted out**.

“Is she being a bitch again?” Richie asked, evidently confused at Eddie’s silence and rapt focus on his phone. He just shook his head and bit his tongue as he turned the phone to Richie so that he could see for himself. He took a couple of moments to read the title and description of the article, his brows taught in a frown before bursting out laughing. “I’m sorry, babe, but that’s exactly why I suggested going public with our own take.” 

Eddie felt like his face was burning, but somehow he didn’t really mind. Richie must have thought it was just embarrassment, seeing as he cooed at Eddie and brought him into a kiss, much softer than some of the previous ones. Eddie was grateful for it, as much as he felt disappointment and anxiety still pool in his gut. _Can I say it, can I mention it, should we talk about it…_

Before long, though, he was melting into the kiss and hot touches of Richie’s hands up and down his spine, so he stopped worrying about that. With a careless movement of his hand, he threw his phone onto the couch next to them and wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck.

That was when he felt Richie chuckle into the kiss and hummed questioningly, not willing to let go of Richie’s lips unless he had to. Richie pulled away and Eddie opened his eyes with some difficulty.

“I just can’t get over the fact that they called you my ‘sugar baby,’ Eds,” he grinned, but Eddie didn’t care. He felt something swoop in his stomach every time he heard that. “Sure, ‘sugar baby.’ You’re just in it for my money and my dick, and I’m just in it to dom you around,” he snorted. Eddie let out a noticeably strained laugh, trying not to be obvious about how this was affecting him.

Apparently, he wasn’t successful, since Richie looked at him in confusion before getting an excited look.

“No way.”

“Can we not?” Eddie groaned and looked down. He wasn’t all too happy about that himself, but for some reason his dick decided that he would be turned on whenever anything even remotely suggesting daddy kink came up. It wasn’t like he chose this. He was a forty year old man, he was way too old for that.

“Wait, are you into that?” Eddie tried to hide his gaze, but his chin was caught between Richie’s thumb and index finger and lifted so that he was looking into Richie’s eyes. The grip was anything but insistent, but Eddie still had his breath punched out of him and couldn’t find it in himself to look or move away.

Richie’s eyes held none of the judgment he half-expected out of habit. Instead, they were curious, a bit excited and a little amused. He nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

“Oh,” Richie grinned, “you want to be my baby boy for the night? You want to take anything I give you like the perfect little slut you are?”

The whimper Eddie let out at that could function as the definition of desperate. He closed his eyes and nodded again when the grip on his chin tightened.

“I asked you a question,” Richie’s voice was lower, like it got in the moments they were playing with power dynamics. “I expect you to answer or there will be consequences.”

 _Fuck him sideways all the way to hell,_ Eddie was nearly drooling. His eyes shot open to look at Richie and he licked his lip before answering with a whispered “yes, daddy, please.” 

The kiss he got in response was nothing short of bruising and made him gasp into Richie’s mouth, letting Richie take full control and all but shove his tongue down Eddie’s throat. The kiss, though, was short-lived, and soon Richie was pulling away. Eddie tried to chase him, but Richie laughed and pulled away again after indulging him with a swift press of lips.

“Eddie baby, we need to discuss limits and all.” Eddie didn’t _care_ , or didn’t _want_ to care; he was so turned on he felt he could combust any second. It was important, though, and the mood had already mellowed out slightly. So he nodded and closed his eyes, counting to ten quietly to calm himself down. 

When he opened them again, Richie was watching him with focused attention.

“What are you staring at, you creep?” he let out, shakier than he would like to admit.

“You’re _really_ into this daddy kink thing, huh?” he would expect Richie to make fun of it (in a sweet good-natured way they always made fun of each other), and he was sure the time for that would come, but for now he only saw dark and interested eyes looking at him. Interested, encouraging, telling him that not only did Richie not mind, he _wanted_ to know and try, as it had been with everything else they’d tried so far. He breathed in and out deeply, making himself relax, and brought his hands to play with the hair on the nape of Richie’s neck to ground himself.

“Yeah, I really am.” He bit his lip, knowing this was the part where he explained a bit more about it. “I want the power exchange,” he paused, focusing on the feeling of Richie’s hands under his shirt — not even in a sexual way but rather comforting and grounding. “More than we’ve done so far, I want— I want you to be in full control. Make the decisions.” It was hard to get it out at first, but with each sentence, with each word that _didn’t_ change Richie’s gaze, it got a bit easier, and soon Eddie found himself saying he barely had the courage to admit to himself. “I want you to be in charge and completely ruin me.”

“Alright.” Richie bit his lower lip, as if thinking it over. “Yeah, we can— we can do that.” His hands stilled in uncertainty on Eddie’s back. “You would trust me like that?”

“Yes,” an answer never came to Eddie so easily. Because that was one thing he was sure of — he trusted Richie. He had trouble trusting other people to take control over much of his life, and perhaps he got second and third opinions on anything the doctors told him about the wound Bowers’ knife left in his cheek, but he didn’t have trouble trusting Richie. Richie, who he knew wouldn’t use Eddie’s trust against him, who always treated him with so much love and care that it made his previous relationships seem laughable whenever they came to his mind (which didn’t happen a lot anyway). Who had been more than willing to do and try anything Eddie wanted (with necessary adjustments, but the same in essence). Eddie had such a bad history with having his power and agency taken away from him that he never thought that _giving it up_ willingly could seem so sweet — and yet here they were. He trusted Richie to navigate them through these open waters and to take care of Eddie, actually take care of him on his terms rather than lock him into a place in life he could never fit into. 

So yes. He trusted him like that.

“Of course,” he gave Richie a small smile and ran his hands through Richie’s hair. Richie’s answering smile was just as soft and loving, and his hands smoothed up and down Eddie’s back. 

“Then I want that, too.” Eddie leaned in to kiss him, couldn’t help himself, really, overwhelmed with many different feelings that all swirled in his chest and made him feel light-headed.

When they finally broke the kiss, Richie took his time pulling back, pressing their foreheads together for a few moments, their lips _almost_ touching, before finally sitting back again.

“Are you okay with orgasm denial for today?” Eddie felt his face heat up.

“Definitely.” He paused a bit before continuing. Richie’s fingers fidgeting a little were what made him ask, “Is there something new you want to do?”

“I— Yeah,” Richie rushed out, his hands stopping momentarily on Eddie’s back before continuing their comforting movements. He took a couple of breaths and at Eddie’s questioning tilt of the head smiled before speaking, “What would you say to filming bits and pieces?”

“Filming?” Eddie blinked as blush covered his cheeks. He hadn't _seriously_ considered _being filmed_ during sex. Sure, the thought came up from time to time, and sure, he found the idea of being so exposed, not just before Richie but before the camera too, so hot it made his knees a bit weak. But he hadn’t thought to ask for it yet. 

“Yeah. Not the entire thing, just… certain moments. We don’t have to, of course, and I’d, I— I could— I could put my phone in flight mode and we can delete them afterwards,” Richie started rambling a little. It wasn’t that unusual, and all Eddie had to do was lick his suddenly dry lips and press them to Richie’s for a moment to shut his rambling thoughts down. When he pulled away, Richie was smiling at him, albeit somewhat nervously.

“Yeah, let’s do that,” his voice sounded hoarse and he cleared his throat. “But we’re turning off wi-fi, data, _and_ putting the phone into flight mode, because if any of this gets out, I swear—” It was his turn to be interrupted, now by Richie’s relieved laugh. He smiled. “Yeah, that’s really fucking hot, let’s do that.” 

“Is there anything you _don’t_ want today?” Eddie considered it. He trusted Richie and he knew the procedure around safewords (mainly because they had talked about it _at length_ once Richie realized Eddie had never before been in a situation that called for safe signals), even if he hadn’t had to use them yet. So he _could_ just say that they could figure it out along the way. But he also knew that Richie was asking for a reason and even if he just _wasn’t sure_ , it was better to say it.

“I’m not in the mood to be tied up.” Richie’s hands moved down to his hips and squeezed them reassuringly. “You can hold me down as much as you want, but I don’t want ties or handcuffs or anything like that.” 

“Sounds great to me,” Richie smiled. “Do you want to start now?”

Eddie nodded, fast, and Richie chuckled.

“Alright. Go to the bedroom, undress, and get on the bed. I’ll be there when I’ll be there.” Eddie nodded again, making to hop off Richie’s lap, but _strong_ hands held his hips down, prompting a gasp out of him. “What do you say?”

“Yes, daddy,” Eddie said, proud that his voice only slightly wavered. Fuck, this night was bound to be good. 

With a “good boy” from Richie that made him shiver, he grabbed his phone and was off, making his way to the room and taking off his clothes as fast as humanly possible. He didn’t want to waste a second with this, he was so turned on. On second thought, though, he hung his pajama pants and T-shirt on the back of a chair, not wanting to make too much of a mess, just in case that hindered anything that was about to happen. 

Within minutes, he was lying on the bed, naked. He’d had enough foresight to stash away their blankets in the closet and only leave top and bottom sheets, but now he was left alone, naked, and waiting. Why the fuck did his dick find it so hot?

The only thing he could think to do was to rub his own thighs where he lay back, his legs bent in the knees facing the ceiling, closed and locked at the ankles. He was somehow pretty sure he wasn’t supposed to get himself off, and this gave him something to do with his hands. This way, he felt less exposed and vulnerable in front of nothing in particular. 

Luckily, he soon heard the door open and lifted his head from where he was lying on the bed, worrying his lower lip with his teeth. Richie was watching him appraisingly, and he stilled his hands on his thighs, his breathing shallow. 

“So pretty for me,” Richie breathed out and smiled at Eddie, who was now blushing under the scrutiny. He always melted at Richie’s full attention and praise, but the vulnerability of his current situation definitely added to it. “Legs apart, baby.”

He did as asked and parted his thighs a little, pushing his heels apart to either side of his ass. He couldn’t hide like this, forced to stay in the same position as Richie stood too far away to touch and continued to stare at him as if he were a delicious treat just for him to enjoy. 

Finally, just when Eddie was ready to speak up, Richie moved towards the bed, climbing between Eddie’s legs and running his hands up his thighs, pushing Eddie’s own up and away, and laying them on the bed out of the way. 

“All mine tonight, aren’t you?” he purred as he left feather-light barely-there touches up and down Eddie’s thighs, toying with him and riling him up further. Eddie, already _very_ ready to get fucked, wondered how much more of this he could survive. 

“Always yours, daddy,” he answered sweetly, testing out the new dynamic, seeing whether that would get Richie’s hands any closer to his cock. 

It didn’t. Richie chuckled and leaned down to bite his thigh next to his knee, sharp pain going up Eddie’s spine in a rush that made him snap into focus on sensations. 

“All laid out so prettily in front of me,” Richie continued, his touches just as light and teasing. “I could just eat you up,” he slipped into a Voice, and not a sexy one either. It made them both laugh and eased any tension Eddie felt about the play and the dynamic — which wasn’t a lot, granted, but there was that bit of anxiety in the back of his mind over what it was _supposed_ to be, but Richie had a way of easing him out of that mindset. Instead of what any play was _supposed_ to be, it would be what they _wanted_ it to be. 

And with that, Richie kissed his way up Eddie’s thighs, leaving a small bite on his way up that made Eddie inhale sharply. He nuzzled into the spot where Eddie’s crotch met his leg, breathing hotly onto his cock but _still not touching him_. Eddie made it through a few licks of Richie’s warm tongue over tender skin, but he couldn’t hold off much longer.

“Daddy, touch me,” he whined, knowing full well that usually Richie gave him anything he asked for. Now, though…

“Oh, so you think you can make demands, baby?” he left a kiss _so close_ to where Eddie wanted him and moved up, only to slot himself between Eddie’s legs and cage his shoulders with his arms, towering over him completely. 

Eddie had to swallow heavily, looking up at Richie. It struck him at that moment just how _big_ Richie was, how easily he covered every inch of Eddie’s body. Quite breathless, he looked up at his grin, _now not dumb but hungry, like he knew he was in control_. 

“You think you can be a brat and get what you want like that?” Richie asked, his voice low, and Eddie felt like his mouth went dry.

“No, daddy, I’m sorry,” he answered, staring into Richie’s eyes. He felt unsure, like he was finally letting go for Richie to take control and set a direction for them. Thankfully he didn’t have to wait long for that to happen.

“Today I decide what happens, baby boy. And I want to make you beg to come first. If you’re good for me, I might fuck you,” he said it with such nonchalance that Eddie was sure he was losing his mind. 

“I’ll be good, daddy, please,” he asked, licking his lip unconsciously. He was gradually slipping into subspace — or at least what he assumed was subspace, seeing as he hadn’t had much experience with it. It didn’t feel like he expected it to, not yet, but he had few expectations to begin with— and he had no time for further musings when all his thoughts became occupied with _Richie_ , who smirked and lifted one of his hands to catch Eddie’s bottom lip between his fingers as Eddie brought his hands to hold onto Richie’s _big_ shoulders. He couldn’t do anything but stare up at him.

Soon, Richie was pushing a slow and steady finger between Eddie’s lips. He let his jaw go slack as the middle finger joined Richie’s index one, pressing on his tongue before coming to a stop and resting there. Eddie made a tentative movement with his tongue, circling the fingers and Richie smiled, so he got a bit bolder, sucking them into his mouth.

“There you go, baby. You have such pretty lips. Do you like having something to suck on?” Eddie tried to nod as best he could, but Richie’s thumb came under his chin to keep him looking up. “Of course you do, look how crazy you go for my fingers.” He kept looking at Richie with big eyes as Richie broke out in a big grin and drew his fingers out of Eddie’s mouth. He traced a line down his chin, then down his neck, leaving Eddie covered in his own spit, panting lightly on the bed under him. 

He sat back a little and reached into his pocket with his clean hand and Eddie swallowed.

“Daddy?” he asked, uncertain. Richie looked up and smiled at him reassuringly.

“Don’t worry, baby, just getting my phone out. You’re too pretty like this not to film.” Eddie bit his lip. He was ready for a hundred different thoughts to go through his mind and make him worry, but Richie continued without delay, “I sanitized it so that my pretty baby boy can dirty it. And now I’m going to film you like the cute slut that you are.” 

Richie’s tone stopped any thoughts Eddie might have had in their tracks. He opened his lips expectantly, and now Richie pointed the phone down at him while pushing the same two fingers in. He went deeper than he did before then and soon, Eddie was gagging on the fingers in his mouth before Richie pulled back and let him catch his breath. 

He panted, breathing deeply and coughing a few times, looking up at Richie, who just smiled.

“You look cute gagging on my fingers.” With that, he pushed his fingers to Eddie’s lips again. When Eddie parted them, though, nothing happened. “Work for it, baby.” 

He looked at Richie, blinking a couple of times, but he was serious. Eddie lifted his head, taking fingers in, and then pulled back. He had to admit, it was getting him hot, having to do this, like he was desperate, all the while the camera was pointed right at him. He kept up his movements, taking Richie’s fingers into his mouth and running his tongue all over them before almost pulling off. He got so enthusiastic with this that he gagged himself, but he was determined not to let it stop him and swallowed through it, only moving more.

“That’s it,” Richie started talking again. “Show the camera how desperate you are to have anything in your mouth. Bet you wish you were sucking daddy’s cock, don’t you, baby?” Eddie moaned around the fingers, slurping obscenely. “If you’re good, maybe I’ll let you.”

Before long, Richie was putting away the camera and pulling his fingers out of Eddie’s mouth, making him briefly follow after with a sound of protest. Richie just laughed quietly.

“Aren’t you eager.”

“Only for you,” Eddie smiled at him and licked his lips, not minding the traces of spit covering them even a little. 

“That’s right, just for me,” Richie responded with a smile and leaned down, catching his weight with an elbow next to Eddie’s shoulder. His T-shirt _just_ touched Eddie’s stomach and his cock, without any of Richie’s weight resting on him, and it was driving him crazy. He tried rutting his hips upwards, only to find Richie’s spit-slick fingers circling his hole and making him inhale sharply in surprise. “What, do you want to be filled up?” Richie asked, his tone teasing. All Eddie could do was nod, fast.

“Yes, please,” he clung to the soft fabric of the T-shirt stretching on Richie’s shoulders as one finger was slowly pushed in, then out, then another added. Once Richie had both fingers inside Eddie — not that tight a fit if they had been using lube, but they weren’t, they were using _spit_ and the thought ought to have seemed something dirty to Eddie, but he loved it all the more for it — all he could do was pant and cling to Richie’s shoulders. With the way Richie’s body bracketed him on all sides he felt like he had nowhere to move. So he just let go and let Richie do what he would, staring up at him. 

“Does it feel good, baby?” Richie asked, moving his fingers slowly but smoothly.

“Yeah. Yeah, it feels good, daddy,” Eddie rushed out on a single breath. He tried to move his hips to meet Richie’s hand, to get him to go _faster_ , but then Richie just buried his fingers in _deep_ and stayed like that, rubbing over the spot that made Eddie’s knees go weak. He was stuck letting out small moans, and he couldn’t do anything about it. 

“I love it when you get loud,” Richie practically smirked at him, making Eddie’s cheeks heat up. He knew that, and had learned to be okay with being loud, because he couldn’t really help it anyway, and yet he still got embarrassed over things like this sometimes when Richie mentioned them so openly. “It lets me know I’m doing a good job with you, baby,” this was followed by Richie leaning in and sucking a kiss into the base of Eddie’s neck, not pausing the movements of his fingers for even a moment. 

“You always fuck me so good, daddy,” Eddie sighed airily, already a bit high on everything that was happening. Richie left a bite on his neck and moved away, pulling his fingers out, too, and _ignoring_ Eddie’s complaints. 

“I want to see just how loud you can get today,” he said in a tone that didn’t allow for Eddie to protest and, with a kiss to Eddie’s lips, he moved away and stood off the bed. Eddie shivered when cool air of the room hit him and went to pull his legs together, but a stern gaze from Richie stopped that. “Don’t even think about it.” 

Eddie swallowed heavily and nodded, keeping his legs open, which left him feeling on display, while Richie went to get supplies. He rummaged in their ‘fun’ drawer until he came back to bed with some lube, a vibrating plug, and a condom, setting them on the bed before crawling up to Eddie again. 

He opened the lube and poured some onto the toy directly, covering it entirely. Eddie watched him, but somehow still didn’t anticipate Richie lifting one of his legs and pressing it as far to his chest as it could go, knocking the breath out of him in the process. 

“Hold it like this for me.” Eddie nodded in response and tucked his hands under the knee, holding it up, waiting… 

He didn’t have to wait for long, as Richie was already pressing the toy to his rim, circling it and spreading lube around. The touch was teasing, and Richie just _would not_ push it in where Eddie wanted it, where he wanted to be full. He made a low _hng_ sound before he couldn’t take it anymore. 

“ _Please_ ,” he let out, his breath catching at the chuckle that got him. 

“Please what, baby?” Richie did not relent. Instead, he turned on the vibrations on the plug, tickling slow vibrations going to Eddie’s rim while he still felt empty. He moaned, frustrated. 

“Please fuck me, daddy.” That only got Richie to up the speed of the vibrations and keep up the teasing touches. 

“Not yet, baby. You look too cute like this, just waiting for the toy to stretch you,” Richie commented, his unoccupied hand going to Eddie’s lips again. He pushed his fingers in without preamble, but still kept up the slow movements around Eddie’s rim. Eddie sucked on the fingers in his mouth to ease the tension building inside him while he couldn’t do anything about it. 

When he started moaning quietly around the fingers, eyes closing with the effort to keep himself in check, Richie _finally_ pushed the toy in all the way, hitting all the right spots on the first go and making Eddie let out a sound of surprise. He had to admit, having Richie’s fingers in his mouth was… comforting. It gave him a small respite, something to focus on besides how turned on he was. 

It also helped him keep his noises down a little, because with his mouth occupied, he couldn’t be as loud as he would have been otherwise. He belatedly realized that it stopped him from begging, which might have been Richie’s incentive to put them in his mouth in the first place.

He promptly lost that train of thought when Richie fucked the toy into him harder, making him grip his hands under his knee tightly and moan. 

“That’s it,” Richie encouraged with a smile while pushing the toy in and out at a faster pace. “Oh look at you, taking it so well. Do you like having both of your holes filled up, baby?” Eddie’s eyes might have legitimately rolled into the back of his head. Either that or he had to close his eyes because hearing Richie say that flustered him — he himself didn’t know which, but he lost his visual on Richie. Which proved to be a blessing, because even without seeing him, he could barely handle it when Richie not only increased the vibration speed on the plug, but also started sucking a hickey into Eddie’s thigh — right under where his hands were holding on tight. 

Eddie was lost to the world — everything around him amounted to _RichieRichieRichie_ , slowly morphing into _daddydaddydaddy_. In the back of his mind he knew this was just the beginning and he would be all kinds of frustrated soon enough, but for the time being he was just riding the feeling of being _full_ and _surrounded_ that spoke of safety, of being cared for. 

He felt so _good_ and floaty. Everything just kept going, Richie’s mouth travelling down to lick a line up his cock and making him moan brokenly around the fingers, the toy in his ass stretching him a bit — in that good way, the _great_ way he had gotten so used to. Not as good as Richie’s dick, but he was too unfocused to think about that too much. 

Soon, there was heat building up inside him, coming over him in a gradual wave while he lay back and let it. He felt himself working up to that point where everything was sweet and blissful, especially with Richie speeding the toy up again and sucking on the head of Eddie’s cock — he didn’t know when that started, but he was grateful for it — and he could hear his own sounds, almost impatient, and reaching, reaching...

But then the toy and Richie’s mouth were gone and he was hit with cold air, unable to do anything but groan around the fingers in his mouth and shake his head a little. He _needed, needed_ — 

“Aw, you wanted to come, sweet thing?” Richie cooed, pulling his fingers out of Eddie’s mouth. He nodded, blinking his eyes open.

“Yes, daddy, please, want to come.” 

“You know what, I don’t think you want it enough, not yet, baby,” Richie replied, bringing the toy to Eddie’s entrance again. The light vibrations made him shiver, but this time he didn’t have to wait to be fucked, and the toy went deep right away with Richie’s fast movements. 

“Daddy, _please_ ,” he begged breathlessly. He shifted his hips, not knowing if he wanted to get away from the stimulation or get more of it. It had all been going on too long for him to be able to think clearly, all he knew was he needed to come _badly_. But waiting, being kept in this state, was a delicious torture of its own; it was overwhelming in the sweetest way possible.

Richie tutted in response and twisted the toy where he was fucking it into Eddie. The sudden shift of vibrations from side to side was unexpected and made Eddie arch his back despite himself.

“I thought you were going to be a good boy for me tonight. Am I not taking good care of you, baby? You want more than what I give you?” He moved the toy in and out roughly, as Eddie lost himself a little in the drag of the vibrator on his walls and in the firm sound of Richie’s voice. 

“Please, I need to come,” he attempted again, any inhibitions against begging gone entirely from his pleasure-fuzzy mind.

“You'll come when I think you’re ready to come,” he felt Richie’s chuckle go through his bones and whimpered at the powerful tone paired with the steady whirring of the toy continuously fucking into him. “Or did you forget that you’re my little toy tonight? That you’ll do whatever I say because otherwise I won’t fuck you?” Eddie felt a sickly rush at those words. Sure, he wanted to come, but he wanted Richie’s dick in him just as much. Perhaps more.

“I’ll be good, daddy,” he whispered, unable to open his eyes to accompany his promise. Richie seemed to notice this, as there was immediately a hand gripping his chin tightly.

“Look at me, baby boy,” he tore his eyes open, still breathing heavily, and looked at Richie, unable to hold back a small moan at the torturously slow movements of the toy. “That’s it. So gorgeous for me, baby,” he said with reverence that didn’t quite pair up with his previous tone, but went right to Eddie’s dick anyway.

Richie thrust the toy faster and took his other hand off of his thigh. Before he could process what was going on, the vibrations increased in power and speed, and the toy was pressed up into him. With a sharp gasp, he arched his back.

When he felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge, the feeling of anticipation growing all along his body, he could sense what was coming, even though he couldn’t quite verbalize it in his foggy mind.

Sure enough, as soon as he was ready to cum in just a few easy thrusts, the toy was pulled right out of him.

“No, _please_ ,” he whined, unable to hide the desperation in his voice, his eyes welling up with tears. He gripped his hands on his own thigh tight to have some outlet for the frustration he was feeling.

“It’s okay, sweets, it’s okay,” Richie shushed him gently. At times, Eddie was grateful for his inability to stay in the dom role: he needed gentle reassurance like this when he was getting way into it and couldn’t process words all that well. The loving tone in Richie’s voice and a hand stroking his cheek soothed him a little, despite the uncomfortable heat in his stomach and not finding the satisfaction he was looking for. “Color?” he asked sweetly while stroking Eddie’s hair.

“Green,” he let out. He was still fine to play, despite being seven shades of desperate. He wanted it and he wanted it exactly like this – with Richie calling the shots. But that didn’t help the frustration he felt to his very core. 

Richie waited a bit before getting back into it. Instead, he stroked Eddie’s thigh soothingly while he came down. Eddie felt hands on his own, unlocking them from where they were clenched under his knee and laying them carefully to his sides. He made a questioning noise and opened his eyes to look at Richie.

“Just changing positions a bit, baby,” Richie’s smile was gentle when he lifted Eddie’s leg onto his own shoulder, stroking soothing circles into his thigh. Eddie took a few deep breaths before speaking up. 

“I’m ready.” Richie smiled and pressed a sweet kiss to the side of his knee. 

“You’re ready?” Eddie only got to reply with a confirming hum. “You’re not going to be bad and come when I start fucking you with the toy again?” 

“No, daddy, I won’t.” 

“Okay then. Keep your hands on the bed,” now Richie’s tone was playful, but before Eddie had a chance to reply with anything in the same tone, Richie was pushing the plug into him and his breath hitched. 

Richie moved the plug slowly at first, but then he angled it _just right_ and rested it right against Eddie’s prostate, making his mind go blank. He could barely register the moment when Richie’s hand grasped his cock and started stroking steadily, but even without his brain fully processing it, he clenched the sheets in his fists with an effort to keep from reaching out for Richie. 

Whether Richie looked smug or not, Eddie couldn’t tell, because he was now being fucked with the plug fast and rough and his eyes involuntarily rolled into the back of his head.

He couldn’t keep down his whimpers when Richie started talking again.

“Look at you, taking it so well. Bet you want me to fuck you. Do you want me to split you open on my cock?” Eddie could only nod and hum affirmatively before Richie upped the settings on the plug, effectively turning him into putty. “Well, it doesn’t matter what you want, though, does it? You’re mine today, all for me to play with.”

The sweet heat in Eddie’s stomach was becoming unbearable. He couldn’t decide whether he wanted to come or to please Richie more, but he couldn’t articulate his struggle, since he had no brain cells left free to process anything other than Richie’s hand on him and the vibrator in his ass.

“ _Ple-ease_ ,” he drew the word out into two syllables, unthinkingly reaching out his hands from where they were supposed to stay down on the bed. He couldn’t grab onto Richie’s shoulders where he was sitting back, though, so he only got a handful of the fabric of his T-shirt, whining pitifully. 

“Thought I told you to keep your hands on the bed, baby,” Richie replied, his voice more stern than Eddie was used to, and he dropped his hands back immediately, but couldn’t stop his whines at Richie’s hand speeding up. “You’re not being a very good boy for me today, are you?”

“I’m sorry, daddy, please, I’ll be good,” Eddie didn’t have the presence of mind to do anything but babble. He wanted badly to please his daddy, but he also wanted to come _so badly_ he was losing himself in this headspace entirely. Richie took his hand off Eddie’s cock and he whimpered. 

“I’m going to film you, baby, and if you’re good for me and don’t come yet, I’ll fuck you.” Richie got his phone again to the sound of Eddie’s soft _please_. 

Richie angled the camera down at Eddie, and Eddie suspected it was pointed at the toy currently nested between his cheeks. He blushed at the thought, but then Richie was pushing the toy in and then taking it out, and not even he was prepared for his own desperate groan that came with that. 

Once the toy was discarded, Richie rubbed his hand over Eddie’s perineum, Eddie trying but not succeeding with holding his whimper back. It was all a lot, and he had trouble getting himself together enough to process what was going on. 

“Well, if you have your hands free, baby,” he then heard from above him, too disoriented to think clearly, “how about you show off for the camera?” He hummed questioningly, blinking away the daze.

“What?” he mumbled, trying to speak through his heavy panting. Richie was watching him, phone ready to record. 

“Hook your knees on your elbows and show off your pretty hole for me, sweetheart.” Eddie flushed bright red. He chewed on his lip, but did as asked, pulling both his knees up to his chest as far as he could and holding them apart while Richie sat back _still fully clothed_ and pointed the camera down at him. He felt so obscenely _exposed_ that he didn’t know what to do with that feeling, but he was surprised to learn that it only made him grow hotter, feeling so _watched_ just made him harder, especially when Richie marveled at him, “Oh, look at you, baby.”

He made a needy noise in his throat and Richie laughed and brought his finger to his rim, slipping just one unbearably slow knuckle in. 

“Look how greedy your hole is. Just sucking my finger in,” he pumped his finger in and out, the squelching noises of lube practically drowned out by Eddie’s own moans, and Eddie couldn’t take it anymore.

“Daddy, please,” he pleaded, his voice shaking with need. 

“Be good,” was Richie’s short response, and suddenly there were two and then three fingers pushed into Eddie, stretching him and pressing into him, _deep and fast and harsh and unrelenting_ , and when Richie started fucking him on his fingers in earnest, Eddie lost all sense of himself. He had no control over his sounds anymore and was moaning loudly between breaths. 

His head was spinning with need, with want, with how _good_ it felt to be stretched open and watched. 

“Oh, you look so gorgeous for me, baby boy,” Richie cooed, shifting a little and angling the camera differently. Eddie’s mind was too consumed by _yesyesthereyes_ that he kept voicing incoherently to even begin to think about the camera angle. All he knew was that he was _seen_ like this, admired even, as Richie whispered praises about how _gorgeous_ he looked, how _hot_ he was, how _pretty he was all desperate_ , and Eddie couldn’t do shit about it but let himself be watched so and whimper at a particularly good thrust of Richie’s fingers. 

He felt sweet heat build inside him, but he remembered Richie’s warning. He didn’t even want to think what would happen if he came without permission, so he made himself talk. 

“I’m close,” he forced out, and Richie’s fingers were coming to a stop inside him. He couldn’t stop himself before he was pleading, “Please, daddy, please, I need to come.”

“You’re so cute when you’re desperate,” he heard Richie’s voice over his own panting breaths and looked up to see the camera angled right at his face. “Beg for it.”

“Please, daddy, please, I need to come so bad, please make me come,” there was a trill in his voice audible even to him. 

“So gorgeous,” Richie cooed. He started moving his fingers again, slower now, not nearly fast enough to be any sort of satisfying at this point, not at all enough to make him come. 

“Please,” Eddie forced out with all the desperation he was feeling. Richie shushed him and pulled his fingers out, making Eddie whine openly. 

“Alright, baby. Since you were so good for me, I’m going to fuck you now, and if you beg just as prettily, you’ll get to come,” Richie’s words simultaneously soothed Eddie and put him on edge. He wanted Richie’s cock desperately, though, so he could deal with not being allowed to come just yet, as long as it meant Richie would fuck him. 

Richie put his phone on the sheets somewhere — Eddie couldn’t be bothered to check where exactly — and immediately got to working on his clothes. Eddie lay back and watched him undress while breathing heavily, relaxing bit by bit.

Once Richie’s clothes were off, Eddie reached out for him, humming and grabbing at his shoulders, but Richie gave him a laugh and collected both Eddie’s wrists before pinning them to the bed above his head. Eddie felt his mind go fuzzy and made a quiet noise at the display of dominance.

“Don’t push it,” Richie warned him softly before releasing his wrists to put Eddie’s legs on his own shoulders and put a condom on, much to Eddie’s disappointment. However, that was quickly gone, because as soon as Richie covered his cock with lube and aligned it to Eddie’s rim, his hand went to hold both of Eddie’s wrists down. Just one hand. One _big_ hand. While the other hand gripped Eddie’s hip tightly as Richie pushed inside, slowly, stretching Eddie in a few white hot dragging seconds. 

Eddie sighed, still feeling needy, but now also wonderfully _full_ as Richie started fucking him easily. 

“Feels so good,” he commented, without even thinking, a smile on his face as Richie used the hand that wasn’t pinning his wrists down to push his glasses up his nose. He was met with an answering smile and harder thrusts that made him whine quietly. 

“Yeah? You feel so good around me, baby. You were just made to take my cock, weren’t you?” Eddie couldn’t help the groan that escaped him at that. He tried to reach out with his hands, to bring Richie down into a kiss — but Richie put more pressure on his wrists where they were pinned to the bed, reminding Eddie of their position, and that made his mind nearly go into overdrive. Feeling so… controlled, owned — Eddie couldn’t contain a small gasp at that. Richie kept talking, as if he didn’t even hear Eddie or feel him test his grip, “I love how much you like taking it — you love feeling full, don’t you baby?” Eddie nodded with a groan. 

“Yes, daddy, love it, _please_.”

“Please what?” Richie insisted.

“Please, daddy, please, let me come, I need to come,” Eddie kept begging, barely aware of anything except the desperate need building in his stomach. Richie’s hand squeezed his wrists momentarily before he went at a faster pace, making Eddie cry out at a particularly harsh thrust. 

“Do you think you deserve to come?” Richie asked, his voice and breathing a bit heavy with effort, but still teasing. It made Eddie whimper. 

“Please, please, I’ll do anything,” Eddie felt tears of frustration prickle his eyes. 

“It’s okay, baby,” Richie shushed him. “You can come. But you’re going to come on my cock or not at all.”

Eddie did not foresee any issues with that. His toes curled in the air as Richie’s thrusts went on, harsh and fast, and his legs started shaking on Richie’s shoulders as he got even louder. 

“You like how daddy fucks you?” Richie asked, his voice low, and Eddie groaned desperately. Hearing Richie call himself daddy was what was it for him in the end, and with, “Come on, baby, show me how much you like being split open on daddy’s huge cock,” he was done for and coming all over himself, his legs shaking, back bowed, and a long groan on his lips. He felt like his brain whited out from the intensity.

Richie fucked him through his intense high and soon Eddie was beginning to feel that sharp feeling he could never get used to that quickly became overwhelming.

“It’s— too much, too much,” he tried saying, but he was tongue-tied, coming down from his orgasm, so he ended up mumbling nonsense. Richie still slowed down, keeping his movements slow and steady, a lot less harsh now, still overwhelming, but now only bordering on painful. His thrusts kept Eddie floating and he moaned quietly at the feeling. 

Soon, though, Richie pulled out, making Eddie open his eyes. He smiled dopily at Richie’s soft expression and watched as Richie’s hand went to his own cock, slipping off the condom and making slow strokes. 

“Thank you, daddy,” Eddie said, looking up at Richie demurely. He belatedly realized that his wrists were no longer pinned to the bed and he moved them to hold onto Richie’s shoulders. Richie obliged and leaned forward, catching himself with one hand and looming over Eddie. 

“You’re welcome, baby.” Eddie licked his lips and looked at Richie’s hand, moving faster now. 

“Can I touch you? I wanna make you come, daddy,” he said sweetly, and Richie groaned in response, stilling his hand.

“Such a good boy for asking. Yeah, you can touch me, baby.” Eddie didn’t need any more prompting to reach his hand between them and start stroking Richie, trying to match the pace he had just been going in. 

“Thank you, daddy,” he repeated. It really didn’t take much more for Richie to squeeze his eyes shut and come all over Eddie’s chest with a low grunt. 

Eddie kept stroking him through his orgasm, and then let go of Richie’s cock, watching him come down as Richie evened out his breathing. It took a little while, but soon, Richie was opening his eyes and smiling at him.

“Oh, you were so good for me today,” he leaned down for a kiss, and Eddie smiled at the warmth blooming in his chest as Richie caught his lower lip and left small gentle touches. He wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck and pulled him down. Richie settled into him more, gingerly at first, but more surely when Eddie slipped his legs down from his shoulders and crossed his ankles behind Richie’s back. It took them a few tries to untangle Richie’s arms from this mess of limbs, but eventually they managed, despite the fact that Eddie insistently kept Richie close with arms around his shoulders, absolutely refusing to stop kissing him. After a while, Richie pulled away with a sweet laugh and Eddie looked up at his smile with a happy laugh of his own escaping him.

“You were so good for me, Eddie baby,” Richie whispered, pressing soft kisses down his throat and making Eddie melt into the bed. “Just perfect.” 

He hummed, pleased. He was still buzzed from his high and didn’t have much to respond with, but just this — Richie all around him and on him and surrounding him — it was nice. 

“What do you say?” Richie prompted from Eddie’s shoulder he was kissing. “Did you like it?” 

“I fucking loved it,” Eddie replied, laughing when Richie came up again and left a tender kiss on his lips. 

“Was it everything you dreamed?” 

“Yeah. I’d still love to try out calling you ‘sir’ sometime,” Eddie responded with, his mind too fuzzy for any insecurities about it to take hold — not that he was expecting any anymore. “But I loved this and I want to do more sessions like this. If you liked it, too.” Richie was looking at him, his gaze all happiness and adoration, so Eddie wasn’t too worried about that. 

“Are you kidding me, Eds? It was a wet dream come true,” he sounded a bit tired, but still poured all his enthusiasm into covering Eddie’s face with kisses and making him giggle before he pushed on his shoulders. 

“Alright, I got it, you like it when I call you daddy, get off,” they were both laughing when Richie settled on his side, his head on Eddie’s shoulder and arm around his middle. 

Eddie shuffled around a bit, but ended up with an arm around Richie’s shoulders and the other playing with the fingers resting on Eddie’s own ribs.

“I’m still mad that they say this shit about us,” he commented after a few content minutes. “As if I would ever be with you for your money… It’s like they don’t think you’re the hottest thing ever. ‘Sugar baby,’” Eddie murmured under his breath, annoyed.

“Yeah, don’t act like you didn’t practically jump me as soon as I called you that,” Richie chuckled. Eddie felt the tips of his ears grow warm, but he wasn’t about to deny it when he knew full well Richie was right. He turned to kiss him shortly.

“Sure, but they should know better.” Richie stroked his cheek and gave him a warm smile.

“Next time I’m doing an interview I’ll be sure to wax poetic about how much I love you for everything you are. No one will dare call you a ‘boy toy’ or ‘sugar baby’ once they hear our ‘childhood friends’ history.”

“You’d do that?” Eddie couldn’t help the softness in his voice. Richie nodded at him.

“Of course. I was planning on doing that as soon as we were ready to be out to the public anyway. But I gotta admit,” he paused to brush a strand of hair out of Eddie’s eyes before grinning at him, “you’ve got great sugar baby potential. Talk about a hot piece of ass." Eddie hit his shoulder, letting out a laugh all the same.

“If so, maybe I should have gone for someone with more influence,” he teased. “Do you think Idris Elba would be interested?”

“Oh no, Eds, I’m afraid you’re stuck with me,” Richie propped himself up on his elbow before catching Eddie’s hand that was playing with his fingers and pinning it next to his head. Eddie was looking up at him with a bright grin, feeling as free and light as he ever had. 

“Yeah, I think I’m okay with that,” he smiled and pulled Richie down into a kiss with a hand in his hair — that hand was quickly caught, too, and pinned to the bed. Had he been any younger, he would have been hard again by now — but this, this was nice anyway, he thought, and let himself melt into the kiss until Richie pulled away and rolled over, pulling Eddie into his chest. He snuggled into him easily.

“In light of all this publicity business, though,” Eddie looked up from where he was resting on Richie’s chest. “We could… I could post something about us? Address the rumors and all that,” he sounded a bit unsure and Eddie turned onto his stomach, still lying half on top of him.

“Only if you want to. It’s your career, not mine.” Richie stroked Eddie’s cheek with a small smile.

“I want to. Do you?” Eddie couldn’t hide his grin.

“Yeah,” he nodded perhaps a bit too fast, but judging by the responding _blinding_ grin, Richie didn’t mind. “Yeah, I do.”

“Good. Wanna do that now? You have the cutest case of sex hair,” Eddie hit him on the shoulder yet again. 

“If you find a cute picture of us _without_ sex hair, I’ll consider it,” he wouldn’t be able to fool Richie, though, with how much he was smiling while saying that. Despite the teasing, he was excited to go public — officially and not through gossipy articles calling him a sugar baby. Richie picked his phone up from where it lay discarded on the bed and unlocked it — it was open on the camera app and the small icon of the last video taken in the corner had Eddie’s flushed face in it, not only with very obvious sex hair but also a very well-fucked expression. Normally it would make him blush like mad, but now he found he was okay with it. Kind of happy about having that even, as long as it stayed hidden and for their eyes only. 

Richie scrolled through the pictures, holding the phone so that Eddie could see them easily. He kept going until Eddie spoke up, “Let’s post the second one I sent Myra.” 

“The one where we’re flipping the camera off?” Eddie rolled his eyes. 

“We’ll crop that out. Come on, it’s nice,” he turned to look at Richie and was taken aback at the affection he saw on his face, his own smile softening. 

“You’re nice,” Richie parried, making Eddie chuckle and roll his eyes affectionately. He reached for his own phone and sent the picture to Richie in a messaging app before throwing it back onto the nightstand.

“Just post it, you sap,” he still reached up to leave small kisses along Richie’s jaw up to his ear while he wrote a description.

“What do you think?” 

Eddie turned his attention to the phone screen once again. It read, _I am the luckiest man on earth to be dating this hot piece of ass_ with a heart emoji following. Something went tight in Eddie’s chest and he wondered for a second how he went most of his life without this sweet overwhelming feeling. 

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s good.” 

“Not even going to tell me off for the ‘hot piece of ass’ thing?” He turned to face Richie, who was looking at him expectantly. 

His grin dropped when Eddie cupped his cheek and whispered, “I love you, Rich.”

“I love you, too,” he replied, turning his head to kiss Eddie’s palm. They kept eye contact for a few moments, basking in tenderness, but eventually Eddie turned to the phone and tapped ‘Share.’

“Your manager is going to kill us,” Eddie said as he flung the already starting to vibrate phone on the bed and climbed fully on top of Richie to kiss him.

“Let him try,” Richie grinned, covering Eddie’s ass with his hands when he leaned down to shove his tongue down Richie’s throat.

**Author's Note:**

> Did y'all like it? Do y'all have requests? Have any favourite quotes? Leave a comment and make one (1) dumbass writer happy. Damn, talk about how your day was for all I care, I'll be happy with that, too.  
> Come talk to me on tumblr: [@iamleavingthisfandom](https://iamleavingthisfandom.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks for reading, you beautiful people!


End file.
